1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid crystal display, and in particular, to a liquid crystal module (LCM) for use in a flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional liquid crystal module. The liquid crystal module comprises a glass substrate 102, a source control board 104 and a gate control board 108. The source control board 104 couples to the glass substrate 102 via a plurality of source drivers 110 disposed therebetween, and the gate control board 108 couples to the glass substrate 102 via a plurality of gate drivers 106 disposed therebetween. The glass substrate 102 comprises a pixel circuit array (not shown) driven by the source drivers 110 and gate drivers 106 to present an image. The source drivers 110 and gate drivers 106 each receive corresponding data signals from the source control board 104 and gate control board 108 to control the image displayed on glass substrate 102. The gate driver 106 and source driver 110 are packaged by Tape Carrier Package (TCP) and Chip on Film (COF) technologies. TCP and COF are the major technologies for packaging the chips in a liquid crystal module. These films are soft and flexible, thus disposing both passive components and drivers together on one film is very convenient and cost effective.
FIG. 2 shows another conventional liquid crystal module. The liquid crystal module comprises a glass substrate 202 and source control board 204 coupled via a plurality of flexible printed circuits (FPCs) 208 disposed therebetween. The source control board 204 transfers data signals into the liquid crystal module for image display. A plurality of gate drivers 206 and source drivers 210 are disposed on the glass substrate 202 by the chip on glass (COG) technology. The source control board 204 receives the data signals through the FPC 208. The COG technology utilizes Flip Chip technology to couple a chip on a glass substrate, and the chip is grown with metal bumps utilized for contact with circuits. The FPC 208 is a printed circuit made with soft insulation materials, comprising a plurality of capabilities such as bending, rolling and stacking at will. Thus the FPC 208 is suitable for compact digital products having high circuit density, and the implementation is very easy and cost effective.